dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Contribute/Dragon pages standards
Things to do when a new dragon is released (usually done by admins - please ask permission if you want to do it): *Check the Combat stats for the first 10 levels; *Add the proper skill and class categories; *Add the dragons to the relevant missions in Stable Missions. A list of the missions that are affected by a certain skill or class can be viewed in the category pages for those skill/class; *Add the dragon to Stat Comparison list; *Add the dragon to the Stable Missions/Skill by Dragon list; *Add the dragon to Dragon Tactics/Actions list; *Add the dragon to Dragon Stats list; *Add the dragon to Dragon's Fire Range list; *Add the dragon to Dragonbox and Titan to TDragonbox; *Add the dragon to Chronological Dragon Release List; Page Structure= A dragon's page is structured to have the general information about a newly released dragon, divided in sections with the tabber mechanism. On the first section, Main Page, it has the general information of the dragon itself: *'Infobox:' This is here all the important information regarding the Dragon's stats is located, stats include Racing Stats, Battle Stats and Combat Stats; *'Sypnosis:' A brief description that includes the Dragon's Class, release date, Store price and Titan Stage release; *'Description:' A sheet from the respective Dragon page from the How to Train your Dragon Wiki; **'Comparison Description:' Some dragons like Light Fury and Elder Sentinel are variant sub-species of the main species (Night Fury and Sentinel respectively) so a comparison between the species is written to give a more in-depth look at who's better in x; **'Controversy Description:' Some dragons like Grapple Grounder and Hobblegrunt brought some backlash with them so an unbias description regarding the controversy may be written after the description; *'History:' Facts regarding the update of the model and animation; *'Trivia:' Facts regarding other factors for example the Slithersong, Death Song and Typhoomerang are the only dragons who gain happiness and energy from Eels; *'Glitches:' Facts regarding a glitch with the model; **'References:' For controversy descriptions, gathering sources regarding the controversy as important as making the description unbias, if not, it wells keeping the description unbias; *'Navboxes:' At the end of each page, adding and to Titan Dragons is important as it allows a quicker access to other Dragons. In the second section, it's the Combat Stats, within the page, a large table that contains spaces for the stats of each 50 Levels is located. While every Dragon, including the non-Combat Dragons, have all 6 stats, only Attackpower, Firepower, Healpower and Health increase each level, so it's important to gain them for a more in-depth look at how strong or big will the resistence to damage be in Level x. In some Dragons, the Attackpower, Healpower and Health are easy to calculate for the next levels, Firepower however has a very distinct development which makes it much harder to calculate. 'Notes on calculating Combat Stats:' While it might be time-consuming if not impossible to gather the stats for each dragon and each level, they can be calculated rather easily. The method varies: * Attackpower (ATK), Firepower (FPR), Healpower (HPR): Take the stat at level 10 (or multiples of 10) and divide it tor 10 (or the number of the level used). This usually gives not-integer numbers. This is the stat at lvl 1 (rounded), and the factor that must be summed for each level. It's easily done in a spreadsheet like Excel or Google Docs. It's important that the sum is done with the exact (non rounded) quantity obtained, and only after to round up all the stats to no decimals; * Health: Usually, the factor to be summed for each level is given by (health at lvl 1)-100. To check it, take (health at higher level possible N), rest (health at level 1), and divide for (N -1). This gives the increase factor for each level, and it's an integer number. On the third and last section, there's the Gallery that can create a fourth section called Skins if the dragon has available skins. (empty) Dragon Battle stats table |-|Image Standards= Dragon images are very important as they give a general idea on how they look and no one wants to buy a dragon before knowing how they look like. General Image Standards *'JPEG Images aren't accepted and will be deleted if one uploads them to a Dragon's gallery;' *Dragons with saddles aren't accepted, as it covers the dragons look - any images of dragons that contain a saddle will either be deleted or replaced with; *'Please, make sure that the dragon or the desired close-up fits inside the canvas' - any image that doesn't have the dragon or the desired close-up 100% inside it wil be deleted or replaced with; *When taking a screenshot of the dragon, make sure: **That you're taking a screnshot in a location that has a great lighting (The School for example); ***If the lighting on the dragon is glitched, try to screenshot on a zone that has less lighting, if possible; **That the dragon is in third-quarter view and full body, in case of long dragons, make a semi-front view to capture all the body; ***Dragons like the Timberjack can often requrie the Debug camera to gather the full body, to know the controls of the Debug camera, head to this page; *'Keep your identity hidden, UIs hidden and the screenshots must be in Singleplayer', you can go to the Options menu in the game to hide your name, to turn off MMO and hide your Viking and Dragon UI - any image that includes any of these will be deleted or replaced with; Dragon Appearance Baby and Adult Dragon Standards A picture is worth a 1,000 words, so a dragon gallery must be rich with images showcasing the dragon but to prevent a cluster of non-informative, blurred pictures, the gallery must include all the general poses that we see everyday: mdruffle stand.png|Standing mdruffle idle.png|Idle mdruffle sit.png|Sitting mdruffle sleep 1.png|Sleeping (profile) mdruffle sleep 2.png|Sleeping (top view) mdruffle swim 1.png|Swimming (back view) mdruffle swim 2.png|Swimming (top view) mdruffle fire 1.png|Close up of the Fire mdruffle fire 2.png|The Dragon Firing mdruffle shot.gif|Fire Speed mdruffle hover.png|Hovering mdruffle fly.png|Flying mdruffle glide.png|Gliding mdruffle brake.png|Braking Within a gallery, the required poses are Standing, Idle, Sitting, Sitting Idle*, Sleeping in two view, Swimming in two views, a picture of the fire, the dragon Firing, a gif of the speed of the fire, Hovering, Flying, Gliding and Braking - these images and gifs are what give a more in-depth look of the Dragon, allowing players to have an easier time at deciding on which dragon should they get. Some dragons also include special detail within the model, to which close-ups of the details are needed, for examples, the Light Fury has a glitter effect on the skin as well as fins around the body, so a close-up gif of it and multiple close-ups were created. Close-ups of the head and a wingspan showcase were also created for not only a close-up of the head details, but to also give a proper idea of the lenght of the dragon. lightf size 1.png|Size comparison between a Viking and a Light Fury lightf head 1.png|Head close-up lightf head 2.png|Nubs close-up lightf spine 1.png|Dorsal fin (profile) lightf spine 2.png|Dorsal fin (top view) lightf fins 1.png|Tail fins (top view) lightf fins 2.png|Tail fins (profile) lightf sparkles.gif|Close-up of the scales reflecting light lightf wingspan.png|Wingspan A Baby Dragon only requries the Standing, Idle, Sitting, sitting Idle and Sleeping in two views but it also requires the before hatching, default colors and after hatching/hatchling pictures. sbreath bfr egg.png|Before hatching sbreath oricolors.png|Default colors sbreath aft egg.png|Hatchling bby timberj stand.gif|Standing bby timberj idle.gif|Idle bby timberj sit.png|Sitting bby tjack sit idle.gif|Sitting Idle bby timberj sleep 1.png|Sleeping (profile) bby timberj sleep 2.png|Sleepnig (top view) In the default colors pciture, the dragon msut be in a profile shot for players to get a better view on where does the colors apply - if a dragon has the same color on the whole body or in another sections, it's adviced the dragon that's being in use for the pictures to have distinct colororation. Titan Stage Standards A Titan Dragon often comes with a drastical changed appearance and the color placement often changes, though the Gallery Standard doesn't at all, a Titan Dragon still requires the Standing, Idle, Sitting, Sitting Idle, Sleeping in two view, Swimming in two views, a picture of the fire, the dragon Firing, a gif of the speed of the fire, Hovering, Flying, Gliding and Braking picture, as well as the details and close-ups. The only change would be the addition of the Comparison picture between an Adult and Titan. tdgripper stand.gif|Standing tdgripper idle.gif|Idle tdgripper sit.png|Sitting tdgripper sit idle.gif|Sitting Idle tdgripper sleep 1.png|Sleeping (profile) tdgripper sleep 2.png|Sleeping (top view) tdgripper swim 1.gif|Swimming (back view) tdgripper swim 2.gif|Swimming (top view) tdgripper fire 1.png|Fire tdgripper fire 2.gif|Firing (animated) tdgripper shot.gif|Fire Speed tdgripper comparison.png|Comparison between an Adult and a Titan tdgripper head 1.png|Head close-up (profile) tdgripper head 2.png|Head close-up (top view) tdgripper head 3.png|Head close-up (front view) tdgripper dorsal 1.png|Dorsal scales (profile) tdgripper dorsal 2.png|Dorsal scales (top view) tdgripper shoulders.png|Shoulder spikes tdgripper limbs.png|Limb spikes tdgripper arm spikes 1.png|Close-up of arm spikes tdgripper arm spikes 2.png|Close-up of leg spikes and arm scales tdgripper pincher.png|Close-up of pinchers tdgripper stinger 1.png|Stinger close-up (general view) tdgripper stinger 2.png|Stinger close-up (open - profile) tdgripper stinger 3.png|Stinger close-up (closed - bottom view) tdgripper wingspan.png|Wingspan tdgripper hover.png|Hovering tdgripper fly.png|Flying tdgripper glide.png|Gliding tdgripper brake.png|Braking Bioluminescent Patterns In v3.0.0 - The Hidden World Update released in February 21st, 2019 released a new look for each dragon, the Bioluminescent Patterns. The Bioluminescent Patterns are a The Hidden World Expansion-exclusive feature were each Dragon specie gains their own patterns just by entering the Hidden World Annex, because it's within the Dragon and doesn't required to be applied to the Dragon like a skin, the Bioluminescent Patterns aren't considered as a skin, therefore, the Bioluminescent Patterns belong to the main Gallery. No matter what specie, the Bioluminescent Patterns gallery must include 3 general views of the patterns. biolumi dgripper gen 1.png|General view (profile) biolumi dgripper gen 2.png|General view (front view) biolumi dgripper gen 3.png|General view (top view) biolumi tdgripper gen 1.png|General view (profile) biolumi tdgripper gen 2.png|General view (front view) biolumi tdgripper gen 3.png|General view (top view) The rest is all about getting close-ups of the patterns, close-ups of the head, dorsal patterns if the dragon has them, limbs and abdominal patterns if the dragon has them, underwing patterns (if included) and upperwing patterns are required as it gives a more detailed close-up of the patterns. biolumi dgripper head 1.png|Head patterns (profile) biolumi dgripper head 2.png|Head patterns (top view) biolumi dgripper dorsal 1.png|Dorsal patterns (top view) biolumi dgripper dorsal 2.png|Dorsal patterns (profile) biolumi dgripper limbs 1.png|Limb and abdominal patterns biolumi dgripper limbs 2.png|Limb patterns close-up biolumi dgripper stinger.png|Stinger patterns biolumi dgripper wingspan.png|Upperwing patterns The Titan must have the exact angles of the adult for an easier comparison. biolumi tdgripper head 1.png|Head patterns (profile) biolumi tdgripper head 2.png|Head patterns (top view) biolumi tdgripper dorsal 1.png|Dorsal patterns (top view) biolumi tdgripper dorsal 2.png|Dorsal patterns (profile) biolumi tdgripper limbs 1.png|Limb and abdominal patterns biolumi tdgripper limbs 2.png|Limb patterns close-up biolumi tdgripper stinger.png|Stinger patterns biolumi tdgripper wingspan.png|Upperwing patterns |-|Which Model is it and respective Gallery Standards= There's 3 types of Model Animation to apply to the Dragons: 'O'''riginal '''M'odel A'''nimation (OMA) Gallery and Application Standards crimsong stand.gif|Crimson Goregutter Standing (animated) crimsong idle.gif|Crimson Goregutter Idle (animated) dnadder stand.gif|Deadly Nadder Standing (animated) nadder sit.png|Deadly Nadder Sitting A Dragon with Original Model Animation is when a dragon has never seen before animation, without any bits from other Dragon animation models. The animation can not always be smooth like the Primary Starters, though the main rule of application is "Has this animation ever been seen before?". Because the animation is "unique" in a way, the '''Standing, Idle, Swimming and Firing require to be in gif format to demonstrate the animation model, and two extra gifs are made exclusivelu for OMA Dragons: Running and Walking. lightf stand.gif|Standing (animated) lightf idle.gif|Idle (animated) lightf swim 1.gif|Swimming (back view and animated) lightf swim 2.gif|Swimming (top view and animated) lightf run.gif|Running (animated) lightf walk.gif|Walking (animated) lightf fire 3.gif|Firing (animated) An OMA dragon's required gifs doesn't just applies to the Original Animation, dragons with a modified model such as Sliquifier and Grapple Grounder also require the required gifs to demonstrate the animation though it should ONLY apply to the dragon who got released first, in this case, the Grapple Grounder should have the gifs due to its June 12th, 2015 release while the Sliquifier should have images of the animation due to the July 10th, 2015 release. 'H'''ybrid '''M'odel A'''nimation (HMA) Gallery and Application Standards bby mud stand.png|Baby Mudraker Standing bby mud idle.gif|Baby Mudraker Idle (animated) sstinger stand.gif|Speed Stinger Standing (animated) sstinger run.gif|Speed Stinger Running (animated) A Dragon with Hybrid Model Animation is when a dragon has both reused animation and Original Animation at once, for example, in spite of the Speed Stinger using the Skrill animation model, the animation was modified for the Speed Stinger's body build; the Mudraker in psite of having the exact same animations from the Skrill, the idle is uniquely animated. '''HMA Dragons only require gifs of the OMA requirements if the animation is distinctly animated in spite of being a recycle of an animation model, for example, the Fireworm Queen uses the Night Fury model but contains a uniquely animated running animation, therefore, a gif of the running animation is required; the Grapple Grounder is a mesh of Night Fury and Hobblegrunt animation model, creating a strange, unique animation in spite of being made with 100% recycled animation, therefore, the Grapple Grounder requires the OMA Dragon requirements. 'R'''eused '''M'odel A'''nimation (RMA) Gallery and Application Standards tshockj stand.png|Titan Shockjaw Standing tshockj idle.png|Titan Shockjaw Idle mdruffle stand.png|Moldruffle Standing mdruffle idle.png|Moldruffle Idle A Dragon with Reused Model Animation is when a Dragon reuses the animation model without any major, new animations whatsoever, for example, the Death Song and Moldruffle reuse the Skrill model, and the Scuttleclaw reuses the Deadly Nadder animation model. Because they don't show any new animation whatsoever outside of the reused animation, no gifs except the Fire Speed gif are necessary, though '''if a RMA Dragon is the "owner" of the Sitting Idle, the Sitting Idle must be in a gif format - for example, the Smothering Smokebreath is the owner of the Night Fury model without sitting animation's sitting idle, therefore, it has a gif version of the Sitting Idle.